Have we met before ?
by maxibon14
Summary: Harry and Hermione haven't seen each other in years, until they both go to a night club called Rage and Harry asks Have we met?
1. The Dance Rage Night Club

A:N) I do not on Harry Potter, I am only using this for Fan fiction purposes Thank you.. Hello everyone I recently started a story called 'Harry Potter and the fitting of his suit" I did not get good feed back and I am deleting that story so I hope you enjoy my new story. Much better. (  
  
It had been 10 years since Harry and Hermione had spoken or seen each other, either of them had thought of the other or spoke or them. Harry now was the president of Aurors and Hermione was a teacher at Hogwarts. "Hey Harry, Jackie and I are going out dancing tonight wanna come mate?" yelled Jason, Harry's best friend from the other line. Harry thought about it and finally agreed. He then got off the phone to Jason and rang up, none other than Ron Wesley. "Hey Ron, wer're going dancing tonight you got anything on?" Harry asked Ron, Ron looked through his diary making sure their was no meetings the next morning. "Sure thing Harry, meet you guys at Rage at 8:00pm" Harry said goodbye and walked into his room looking for jeans and a shirt for the dance.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so bored what can two girls do in a night" asked Paula, Hermione's best friend. "Umm... Let's see I don't have reports for another month so you wanna go to Rage, I've heard it's MAD" Paula thought about it and finally agreed. Hermione and Paula walked into Rage and instantly were dancing the songs we're amazing, there was a live band and even karaoke. Several guys came up to Hermione trying to chat to her but none of them were interesting to her, so she strolled over to the bar.  
  
"Hey, you guys I'll get the drinks and meet ya at the table" Harry yelled, he walked over to the bar. "Barman, 3 beers and white wine please" Harry rose his hand. Hermione turned round, "Excuse me, but I've been waiting for over ten minutes to be served and you just walk in here and order drinks" Hermione screamed. Harry laughed, "May I, what drinks ya want?" Hermione gave a pleasurable smile and told Harry. "Oh and Barman 2 vodka shots for the miss in front of me" the barman nodded and made the drinks. "You are a miss aren't you?" Harry asked. "Yer I am, I was hoping to find someone but their all losers here so I've given up" Harry sighed, "even me?" Hermione shook her head. "Nah not you the best I've come across" Harry smiled. "Here ya go lil lady, 2 vodka shots" the barman pushed the shots down the table and Hermione grabbed them. "See ya" Hermione yelled and walked off with the drinks.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Paula, Hermione looked back at Harry, "I never caught his name, but he seems nice" Hermione placed the drinks on the table and both sculled them within a second. Paula looked over at Harry again and smiled, "He's cute, you know" She said. "Hey I'm going over let's use false names just in case their sickos" Paula rose from the table and walked over to Harry and his friends.  
  
"Harry, you sly dog" Ron yelled "who's the hottie?" Harry laughed, "Never caught her name, she's alright" Ron laughed and took a sip of his beer. Jason and Jackie had finished dancing and walked up to Harry. "Thanks Harry" Jackie said and Jason just rose his head. "Hello" Harry and his mates turned round in interest. There stood Paula, "My names Jessica" Paula winked at Harry and Ron. "Hi" said Ron, "My names Ron" Paula smiled, "Ah, wanna dance?" Paula asked. Ron nodded and walked away with Ron. Harry spotted Hermione a rose his head, trying to get her attention.  
  
Hermione took Paula aside, "Paula what you doing?" Hermione asked, "Shh, my names Jessica and yours is Melanie" Paula walked back over to Ron and continued dancing. Hermione walked over to Harry, Jason and Jackie, "Sorry about Jessica, she is abit well weird" Hermione explained. "Oh its no problem" Harry said.  
  
"Alright Jackie ready to dance?" Jason asked, "Sure am" Both of them went off dancing leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 


	2. The Fight!

Harry held out his hand to Hermione, "My names Harry and you are?" Hermione shook his hand, "Err. Melanie" Hermione smiled and they both sat there watching Paula, Ron, Jackie and Jason dancing. "You wanna get some drinks?" Harry asked getting up from his seat. Hermione nodded and they both walked over to the cramped line. "We're going to be in here for a while, so what do you do for a living?" Harry asked. "Umm. I teach" Harry nodded, "Err. I um." Harry didn't know if Hermione was a muggle or a witch so he tried to think of a good job. "I am a manager of err. cars" Harry finally said, Hermione laughed. "Harry, are you a wizard?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I didn't know if you were a muggle or witch so I had to think of a job" Harry puffed. Hermione giggled "Yes I'm a witch" she whispered. "That's great, because I always get asked out by muggles" Harry whispered back. Hermione just nodded, she was just about to speak when she got pushed by a larger man in front of her to the floor. Harry helped Hermione up, "you okay?" He asked. Hermione smiled, "Hey" Harry tapped the large guy on the shoulder, "watch where your going mate, or you'll be on the floor next" Harry yelled. The large man turned and gave an angry look at Harry, "Let's take it outside" Said the man. Harry walked outside with Hermione behind him, "Harry he's huge you don't have to do this I'm alright" Hermione begged. 'He's going to get beaten up' she thought. "No Hermione, you don't hurt people and get away with it and besides I'm a black belt in karate" Hermione laughed, "even with that he's huge" Everyone had gotten into a circle and was yelling "FIGHT FIGHT" Harry rolled up his selves and got ready, while the large man just came at him. Harry dodged and started punching the large guy. Jason, Jackie, Paula and Ron came running outside and were now watching Harry bash the large guy up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paula, "Oh this large guy knocked me down and Harry threatened him and now Harry's bashing him" Hermione told Paula. "Oh My god, how sweet, he must really like you Hermione" Paula reassured Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself and continued to watch the fight. Finally Harry had won and everyone started patting him on the back for a job well done. Harry walked up to Hermione, "thanks" Hermione leant forward and pecked him on the cheek. Harry went all red. Hermione, Harry, Paula, Ron, Jason and Jackie walked back into the club and started to dance. When a skinny man walked up to Harry, "Hey heard what ya did mate, and just wanna ask you if ya wanna go up on the stage and scull beers for your girlfriend here?" The man asked, "Oh she's just a friend" Harry told the man. "I'll be back you guys" Harry followed the man up to the stage and took a seat with the other men at the large long table. "Alright, everyone here we have five guys who would do anything for their girlfriends!" the skinny man yelled out to the crowd. Hermione looked up and saw Harry, "We have Jon, Clive, Harry and Daniel, here with us and lets put a spotlight on their girlfriends" Suddenly Hermione was blinded by the light. Harry rose, "But she isn't my girlfriend we're just friends" Harry yelled, "so get the spotlight off her, it's hurting her eyes" Paula, Ron, Jackie and Jason all smiled at Harry. "You can tell he likes you" ron whispered into Hermione's ear. "He's never bashed up anyone before for a girl" Jason said in the other ear. Paula and Jackie started to giggle. While Harry was given his first beer, Harry sculled and sculled, finally it came down to him and another guy. Harry tried his best but came in second. "Everyone give a round of applause to Harry!" yelled the man. Harry was given a large fluffly puppy. He drunkly walked up to Hermione and gave her the teddy. Hermione smiled and gave him another kiss. 


	3. Exchanging Numbers

A:N) This chapter is shorter than the others sorry for the wait guys, Laterz) (Oh and I don't own Harry Potter okay JK Rowling does!)  
  
Hermione put the teddy down and checked her watch it was going on 3am and she had a conference in the morning, about higher pays. She grabbed Paula aside, "It's 3am and I have to wake up early tomorrow" She whispered. Paula laughed and then looked at her seriously, "Alright we'll loose them" Hermione walked back up to Harry, "Listen we're going to have to bail on you guys I have an early morning tomorrow" Harry's head dropped, "Can I have your number?" He asked, Hermione smiled "Sure" Harry got out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket, "Ok it s 04038658264" She whispered, so no other guy would hear. Harry smiled, "Ron asked me why I was taking paper and pen and I told him that I might meet someone and I have Good bye Melanie" Hermione looked at him and his puppy dog eyes. She leant forward and gave him a passionate kiss, this was not like Hermione but their something about Harry that made her want to. Paula dragged her away from Harry and they both left the night club together. Ron walked up to Harry, "So you going to phone her?" He asked. Harry nodded and slipped the number into his back pocket. "You know Harry, I've got a feeling I've seen Melanie somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it" Harry laughed, "Don't be stupid Ron" Harry and Ron headed back to the dance floor and danced their last dance.  
  
"Geez you really like that Harry guy huh?" Paula asked Hermione, "Sure do, and do you like Ron?" Hermione asked back. Paula blushed "come on Hermione when have I ever turned down a red head, all my boyfriends have been red heads, there was Jake, Pete, John and Lenny" Hermione shook her head and feel onto her bed. "Harry's really nice but I still reckon we should of used our real names because when he phones and asks for Melanie, I might have forgotten" she wondered, "Trust me Hermione, you kissed him full on and you never do that sure you'll remember him" Paula and Hermione laughed and changed into their PJ's "Night Paula" Hermione said sleeplessly, "Night!" and Hermione went to bed thinking of Harry. 


	4. Lost but not forgotten

Harry woke up and looked at the time, he was at Jason's flat on the floor still in the same clothes he was yesterday. "Morning Harry" said Ron, Harry rose slowly and replied sleeplessly "Morning" They both got their fresh clothes on and left Jason's apartment before Jason and Jackie had woken. Harry and Ron walked into their apartment and put yesterday's clothes into the washer. "So, Melanie eh, you going to call her?" Ron asked curiously. Harry smiled "Sure I am what do you think I would turn down that hottie" Ron laughed. "You should call her now" Ron encouraged, Harry got up and started looking for yesterday's pants. "Ron where's my pants?" He asked worried. Ron stood up and helped him look, they both heard the washing machine turn on to spin dry. Harry's face dropped, "They're in the wash!" Ron yelled. Both men ran over to the washing machine and switched it off. Harry dug his head in, and searched for his pants. He finally pulled them out and slipped his hand into the back wet pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the piece of paper, "well does it still have it on it?" Ron asked trying to look. Harry huffed, "It's got her name and the first 3 numbers but it's missing the others!" He screamed with frustration. Ron put his hands on Harry's back and patted him, "Tuff brake, and she was hot!" Ron walked over the kitchen and began making his breakfast. Harry fell to the floor, "She was more than hot Ron, she was sweet, kind, loving and gentle" Harry spoke. Ron shook his head and smiled, "Don't turn into a softy now" Harry stood back up and walked over to his wardrobe, he searched for his best pants and shirt and ran out the door, before telling Ron where he was going. Harry ran down to the main street and caught a bus to the ministry of magic. He had forgotten his meeting on the Hogwarts children. "About time Mr Potter, said Mr Huntington "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up" he spoke with annoyance. "Sorry sir, ruff night parting" Harry answered still thinking of the chance he could have had with Melanie. "well that's no excuse so we'll have to cut to the chase, we're going to Hogwarts, to sort out the teacher problem of higher pay and the effect that it going to have on the children's studies" Said Mr Huntington. Harry slouched and followed the other advises out the door. Finally they had reached Hogwarts and Harry, got off his broom and set his feet into the soil as he once did when he went here. "It's been a long time since I've been here" Harry mumbled. Mr Huntington walked through the main entrance and into the common room. In the common room, thousands of teachers and students stood around talking about the current issue of long pay. 'Here we go' thought Harry and stepped into the common room. Mr Huntington grabbed Harry and pulled him along with him, "Now I'll introduce you to the ring leader or as we call her the disturber Hermione Granger" Said Mr Huntington. Harry froze, "I.I.I know her" He yelled over the crowd, "we used to be best friends when we went here" Harry explained. Mr Huntington laughed, "I bet was a terror, because that's all she is now" He said. Mr Huntington tapped a brown headed lady on the shoulder, Harry breathed. He was about to meet his old best friend that he hadn't seen in 10 years. She swivelled around ..................  
  
To be Continued.........  
  
A:N) Sorry for the lateness guys, but I had a lot of school work to get through hope this is enough to still be interested Love ya all Maxibon14 


	5. All is Reveiled

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter  
  
Hermione swivelled around on her hell, "Harry!" She yelled everyone in the common room turned in her direction, "Melanie!" He yelled Mr Huntington had an annoyed look on his fat face. " No Harry this is Hermione Granger, your old best friend" He corrected Harry. "But the nightclub you were, were Melanie" Hermione started to pace up and down in a line. "It was Paula and she made up our names" Hermione defended herself. "Paula who the hells Paula?" Harry asked getting his asthma puffer out. "Oh I mean Jessica to you I didn't realise it was you" She said innocently. "Ron was right, he said that he'd seen you before but couldn't put his finger on it I should of listened and I was falling for you and everything, the first girl that I really love and she turns out to be my old best friend" He screamed. Hermione paused, 'love?' she thought in her head. Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair and walked in a storm out of the common room. "What was all that about?" Asked Mr Huntington, "He never told me he was in love with just that he hadn't seen you in a while" He explained. Hermione watched Harry open the large door and walk out.  
  
A:N) Sorry it took awhile but I didn't know what to write, I'm back and writing again please review. 


	6. This ain't going to be pretty

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, But J.K Rowling does!!  
  
A:N) Another chapter gotten keep you all entertained (  
  
Hermione and Paula sat together on the couch. "So it was Harry Potter that you kissed that the nightclub" Hermione nodded. "How many times do you have to say it!" She screamed. "Whoa steady girl trust me what the deal you like him he loves you and well I like Ron, so why doesn't he get over it?" Paula asked. Hermione sighed, "Because we lied about our names and you do know that Ron will feel the same way" Hermione told Paula. "err. no he won't see I liked Ron so much that well I told him my name was Paula this morning when you left" Hermione pushed Paula. "Why didn't I think of that?" She said with her chin between her hands. Paula smiled proudly, "Because I'm better in relationships and you just suck at them" She told Hermione straight out. "Just call him" Hermione's head shook, "No I gave him my number, I didn't get his" Both girls sat on their beds reliving the night. Meanwhile...  
  
"can't believe you never told me Ron" Harry yelled. "Well how could I you were at work" Ron yelled back defending himself. "Besides we're all going on a double date and you can't back out because I phoned all your meetings and cancelled them" He said smiling happily. "What, now I'm going to have to spend a whole night with my old best friend that I kissed" Harry feel into his bed. "Harry you make it out like it's a bad thing" Ron said dumbly. "Because it is RON!" Harry yelled and ran out their apartment slamming the door. 


	7. The Night has Arrived

The night had come.Paula had brought a pink dress for the night and Ron was in his best suit. Hermione had a blue lace dress on and her hair was straightened, then crimped, Harry had a suite on also with a yellow tie. "He won't talk to me Paula" Hermione said stressing. "Yes he will you look gorgeous and well he did say he loved you" Paula said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ron you are not making me talk to her" Harry exclaimed in the car. "Harry you love her and what Paula tells me she really liked you so just try to be civil" Harry sank into his seat with his arms crossed. Ron pulled up to the drive way and slammed the car door. Paula looked out the window and spotted Harry and Ron walk up the stairs. "Yikes Hermione their here" Paula screamed. She started running everywhere checking that the place was spotless. "Relax Paula, if Ron is still the same he won't bother about what the house looks like" Hermione explained when they heard a knock on the door. "Quick answer it" Hermione yelled. "No you answer it" Both girls looked at each other and both ran to the door.  
  
Paula answered the door staring at how handsome Ron looked. "Hello Paula" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Hello Ron and Harry" Paula said. Ron and Harry walked in. "Hermione how are you?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, "I've been better" She replied. "Harry doesn't Hermione look beautiful" Ron nudged him. "Err. yes I suppose she does" Harry said gloomy. Ron walked over to Paula "You look absolutely stunning Paula and so does your place" Paula blushed "why thanks Ron" Hermione looked up at Harry and spotted him looking at her. He quickly looked at the ground when their eyes met. "Well lets get a move on now, the five star Italian restaurant isn't waiting for us now" Ron said and took Paula's hand. Hermione followed them with Harry behind her.  
  
They all walked into the restaurant and gazed at the elegant pictures that were on the walls. "It's prefect" Paula said kissing Ron on the cheek. Ron went bright red, "Anything for you" He said. They sat down at a table and all looked through the menus. When they were interrupted, "Oh my Hermione Granger what are you doing here" Yelled a women across the restaurant. Hermione rose from her seat and kissed the women on the cheek. "Oh I'm here with some friends, you know Paula" The women shook Paula's hand I'm charmed, "My names Elisabeth" Paula smiled back. "And this is Ronald Wesley, and Harry Potter" Hermione said. "Oh Harry Potter" Elisabeth said in shock. "So this is the one that you were talking about to me on the phone when you's two went to the nightclub rage" Hermione went red. "Yer we have to order now Elisabeth see you later" Hermione said nervously. Harry blush behind his menu. "Well, Well, Well someone just stuffed up" Paula said. Ron laughed. After dinner the DJ came on and Ron and Paula got up to dance. "No Paula don't leave please" Hermione said grabbing Paula's wrist. Harry did the same to Ron. "Honestly you two ok Harry you love Hermione and you used to be best friends yes Hermione is sorry and she really likes you and has been worrying about you for the past couple of days so both of you sort this out!" Paula yelled. Ron smiled, "You go girl" And they both left leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 


	8. A fight!

A:N) Sorry I took so long and I don't own Harry Potter or any characters  
  
Harry looked up from his table at Hermione, and Hermione did the same. "Listen Harry" Hermione started. Harry looked at her, with his eyes fixated on her lips. "Yes Hermione?" He asked wondering what she was going to say. "I think we should put it behind us, about me using a fake name I never knew you were HARRY POTTER my Hogwarts best friend I thought you were just some boy" Hermione explained. "Well some boy or not I am a man and I know when a girl thinks I'm a complete loser" Harry said taking a sip of his white wine. Hermione's eyebrows crossed. "I never said that, the reason why we used it is because sometimes we get these sicko guys following us home and well we wanted to be careful" Hermione said. "So I look like one of those guys that you call SICKO?" Harry screamed. Hermione leapt to her feet, "Harry James Potter, I thought I knew you but you have obviously changed" She said and ran out of the restaurant leaving everyone staring at the heart broken Harry. Ron mouthed to him 'go after her' and Harry left his seat a followed Hermione's tracks. "Hermione!" Harry yelled, she kept on running until he had caught up to her. He grabbed her arm gently motioning her to stop. She turned and faced him, "Listen I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I treated you so rudely" He said catching his breathe. Hermione nodded, "The fact is I really like you and I have feelings for you" He explained. As Hermione slowly fell into his emerald green eyes. "Oh what's the use you probably don't like LOSERS" he said while spinning around and walking in the other direction. When he felt Hermione's hand grab his shoulder." Harry and the fact is with me that I like losers" Hermione smiled. Harry grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you Hermione, since school then meeting you and now liking you has made me miss you ten times more" he said kissing her lighting on the cheek. When Hermione felt a drop of rain fall onto her nose. She looked up, "its going to rain" She said pointing upwards. Harry grabbed her hand "I don't want to go back into the restaurant" Hermione said. Harry smiled, "Me either, we'll take cover under the trees" they ran over to the trees just in time to miss getting wet. Harry put his arms around Hermione, "Hermione can I kiss you?" he asked. "Yer but I got to make sure" Hermione said slyly. "Make sure of what?" He asked. "That your not a sicko or a loser but a really great guy" She smiled grabbing his neck and kissing him passionately.  
  
A:N) Sorry guys for the wait, but I was busy at school. So stay tunned for another chapter ( 


	9. Passionate Kisses and Icecream for all

A:N) I don't own Harry Potter, Sorry for the long long long wait and sorry for it being so sort. My computer had a major problem and I now have a knew one thanks to all who reviewed I will update the rest of my stories in the next two weeks or so. Thanks you!

The Kiss seemed like it lasted hours their passion for each other was exhilarating. Both needed to take a breath of air but both didn't want to stop. It seemed like hours until they pulled slowly apart.

Harry gazed into Hermione's deep brown eyes he knew that this was her, the women he had been searching for was right under his nose since he was just eleven. He was blinded for so many years and now after over 10 years of no contact with her, he fell hard for her.

Hermione looked into his emerald eyes back she couldn't explain the feeling that was happening inside her. Harry was like all the other kisses she had had in pervious relationships or flings but there was something different and he was defiantly a keeper. Harry's hand again made it slowly into Hermione's and with the rain now dying down they strolled down the side walk hand in hand and in love.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant…

"I wonder if Harry's found her yet?" Ron said to Paula, both of them sipping champagne looking at their clocks. "Ron I am sure he would have found her, their soul mates they can find each other" She said reassuring Ron. Ron scrunched his face up worrying about all the possibilities that either of them could run into.

Ron looked down at Harry's desert, "Do you think he would mind if I ate his ice-cream?" asked Ron. Paula laughed, I don't think they'd mind since we're obviously paying the bill she grumbled and joined Ron with a spoon in her hand.

The End.


End file.
